(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink and more particularly, to a non-base block heat sink, which comprises a stack of radiation fins and a plurality of heat pipes press-fitted into a series of locating notches at one peripheral edge of each of the radiation fins and peripherally abutted against one another in flush with the associating peripheral edge of each of the radiation fins.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional heat pipe attached heat sink generally comprises a radiation fin module, a plurality of heat pipes and a metal bottom block. The metal bottom block is adapted for direct contact with a heat source for enabling absorbed heat energy to be transferred by the heat pipe to the radiation fin modules for quick dissipating into the outside open air. The heat pipes are bonded to the metal bottom block with a solder paste. Because the metal bottom block and the heat pipes are respectively made of different metal materials, an electroplating procedure is necessary before bonding the heat pipes to the metal bottom block. This installation procedure complicates the fabrication and greatly increases the cost. Further, it is not environmentally friendly to bond the heat pipes and the metal bottom block by means of a soldering technique. Further, because the metal bottom block is a solid block member, it consumes much metal material and greatly increases the material cost and the weight of the heat sink.
Further, the metal bottom block is processed to provide locating grooves for accommodating the heat pipes. These locating grooves are spaced from one another at a distance, i.e., the heat pipes cannot be closely arranged together at the bottom side of the metal bottom block, lowering the performance. The heat pipes at the two opposite lateral sides may be kept away from the heat source at a distance, lowering the heat transfer efficiency. Because the heat pipes are spaced from one another at a distance, they cannot transfer heat energy directly from one another.